Pepper M.D.
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |effect = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. |class = Solar |tribe = Pepper Plant |flavor text = A toast to your health... and mine!}} Pepper M.D. is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its effect gives it +2 /+2 whenever a plant or the Plant Hero is healed. Origins Its name may be a reference to Dr. Pepper, a soda beverage produced by The Coca-Cola Company. Its name is also from the deceased Confederate surgeon who was the original inspiration for the Dr. Pepper brand, Charles Taylor Pepper, M.D. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Pepper Plant *'Traits:' None *'Effect:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card Description A toast to your health... and mine! Strategies With This plant is a quite difficult one to use, as it is worthless when the player use it at the wrong time. However, it can be deadly if the player use it in a right time. If you choose to use it, use it with cards that can heal, such as Venus Flytrap, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, Geyser, and Power Flower. When using healing cards to heal the Hero, the Hero would need to be damaged first so that it can be healed. When paired with Venus Flytrap, this combo will not only heal the Plant Hero, but also boost Pepper M.D.'s stats every time Venus Flytrap hurts a zombie or the Zombie Hero. Power Flower is another plant that can heal the Plant Hero and boost Pepper M.D. For Geyser, it should be noted that Pepper M.D. will be boosted every time a plant is healed. So, the more damaged plants there are, the more Pepper M.D. is boosted. This plant benefits very well from the special rule in No Joke at the Junkyard, giving it +2 /+2 at the start of every turn Against Even though it does not look like a threat, it is recommended to prioritize on destroying Pepper M.D. It will eventually be a huge pain to you if your opponent keeps healing themselves, boosting Pepper M.D. more and more. It is best to use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or Deadly zombies if it this plant gets too powerful. Gallery Pepper_M._D._stats.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics HD Pepper M.D..png|HD Pepper M.D. MDcard.png|Card MDAttack.png|Pepper M.D. attacking MDded.png|A destroyed Pepper M.D. Old Pepper_M.D._description.png|Pepper M.D.'s old statistics Pepper_M.D._card.png|Old card PepperMD shadow.png|Pepper M.D.'s silhouette PepperMD get.png|The player receiving Pepper M.D. from a Basic Pack Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 10.10.16 PM.png|Unlocked for the first time VenusFlytrapPepperMDComboPvZH.png|A boosted Pepper M.D. when Venus Flytrap attacks in a multiplayer game Choice_between_Repeater_and_Pepper_M.D..jpeg|The player having the choice between Pepper M.D. and Repeater as a prize for completing a level Trivia *This is the second plant to be based on bell peppers, with the first being Pepper-pult. Category:Common plants Category:Basic plants Category:Pepper cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants